Fateful Defender
by Lady Rhoin
Summary: CT:TFF/Devilman X-over. Little did Jennifer Simpson know that she has a rather darker kind of guardian angel with her in the mansion. And I do mean *with* her. Contains bits of demon reference. Has an OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Clock Tower and Devilman do not belong to me, only Venus the dark fairy.

Fateful Defender

Millennia ago, demons ruled this planet, risking their lives to each other via unimaginable violence. Most of these fiends, including my ancestors, were killed. Even the angels who descended to this plane were devoured and so forth. But one of them survived and conjured up a force that sealed the remaining demons into ice. But when humanity fully evolved, the demons were released by human presence and wrecked havoc on them. Fortunately, hope arrived; humans with pure souls were able to take control of the demons who tried to overtake the hosts.

Years later, since the word of demons were out by Psycho Genie, who released a once sealed Fallen Angel named Lucifer, the inhabitants were turned against each other, thus a bloody pandemonium ensued. Regardless of age, countless innocent lives became overwhelmingly helpless and destroyed, therefore only a few groups of humans and the Merged, which my kind called the humans with demonic abilities, prevailed. Eventually, Lucifer, Amon and the rest of the demons died out at last, but that didn't mean evil is gone forever. So decades later, civilization was restored. But the great tragedy and vengeance had been written, and kept as a secret among the survived generation, thus became a legend. The Merged, including Akira Fudo, a savior among the survived races, made a decision to form small groups and patrol all over the planet for anything that's truly evil, mainly involving human sacrifices, dark rituals and resurrections. The dedicated Merged called themselves "Sin Hunters".

The Sin Hunters' task is somewhat simple to do. Track down any shady-looking cult, spy on their activities, then, if violence or any bad deed happens, gets knocked out. Then most of their knowledge and memory of the cults' existence, gets erased by some Merged who mastered mind manipulation, or certain spells. Even the altars, icons and gathering places would be destroyed, too, since they'd carry demonic essence.

My name is Venus Rigel, but back then as Venus Pleiades. I'm not a human, but a dark fairy, which is among the survived demon race who saw the light. Some time ago, a Merged found me once and asked me to join the Sin Hunters. I said to him that in a month or so, I'll join the cause. I believed that their goal was too tough to handle for me. I was just a child, after all.

One day, after a hoopla of pulling the rat-in-parcel joke, I bought some staples from various shops to make a lunch; a sirloin sandwich, a bottle of grape juice, a guava and a nutty chocolate cupcake. (Hey, I like cupcakes!) I sat on a tree branch in the forest path and took out the food. As I munched, a few crows, which were my good friends, flew to me and greeted me. When there was some food left, I usually feed them to the birds. Suddenly, another crow arrived. However, she seemed frantic about something.

"Your brother didn't return yet?" I asked.

"For the past month, sadly."

"Strange. I know it's kinda too late, but where's the last time you saw him?"

"If I remember right, he flew to this direction"

The crow spread her right wing at the area where a mansion is. The other crows flapped in shock and telling me that their friends and relatives flew to there and didn't come back. I noticed something fishy about this, and figured something out, but I'm not the type who jumps to conclusions. One thought was that the missing crows might've been eaten or killed by a predator. Another thought was maybe the crows might have gotten caught in some gears within that clock tower. There are more thoughts, but reviewing them seemed too slow. I cleared my mind and cast a spell which my body merges with my shadow, allowing me to sneak around better and much faster. Afterwards, I hid in one of the girl's shadows, moving with them. Finally, I was inside the mansion, which threw dangerous vibes throughout the woods. A kind that even human criminals prefer refraining from going in. It's no wonder angels stayed away from this.

Even though the interior of the mansion appeared normal, the nightmare would start any minute. For the moment, I hid under the table, still as a shadow. All the urns and such tempted me to rob the place, but now was not the time. The woman, Ms. Mary, left, claiming she will get her husband. Yet, I sensed something peculiar about her. Minutes later, one of the four girls, Jennifer, decided to go look for Ms. Mary. I had a hunch that she'll be okay, so I stayed and watched the other three. Seconds later, lights were out and strangely, my shadow spell went haywire, causing me to rise out of it. I knew what will happen next.

"There's a demon under the table!!" One of them shouted, jumping off her seat.

The three ran from me, scattered everywhere.

"I'm not here to harm you!" I warned.

"Liar!" Said another.

"Am not! Catch up with Jennifer and you'll be alright! If you don't heed my warning-!"

They all ran upstairs. Quickly, I shouted again.

"If you don't listen to me, YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!"

The door already flew shut, making me frustrated. Suddenly, Jennifer came back, and I hid into the shadows just in time, too. Feeling that finding the others myself is pointless, I decided to emerge with Jennifer, realizing the approaching danger ahead. Feeling the disruption ceased already, I sank into my shadow and skimmed to Jennifer's shadow. Instantly, I sank from the shadow to her feet. Then gradually, I became one with the human as I felt every part of my being intertwining with Jennifer's. This feeling was strange, but incredible.

Miraculously, my soul did not cease, but neither did Jennifer's. Normally, humans like her would prevail spiritually when a demon tries to merge. Then again, I'm not exactly evil, so two minds in one body is a rarity. Since I didn't know the interior of the mansion, I let Jennifer be in control. When we walked to the hallway, I picked up a malicious energy. After some sidetracking in the living and master bedrooms, I sensed one life force flickering like a dying flame, meaning someone was about to die. Even if I tried to save the soul, they'd still misunderstand me. I'm surprised that even after the Demon and Merged apocalypse, humankind was still dumb about us demons. Before we opened the door, I felt a painful tinge down my spine. Jennifer looked at the stained glass sunroof, and. . . .

"Mother of-!" I shouted through Jennifer's voice.

"Ann!!" Jennifer's voice came back in a second.

Ann got stabbed by some disfigured child using a huge pair of scissors, and crashed through the sunroof! Immediately, I gained control and ran to the opposite direction. Of course, whenever I did this, Jennifer's skin, eye, and hair color alters. Basically from flesh color to pale violet, dark brown to red and black to white. I continued dashing down the hallway, and cast my shadow spell to hide in one of the dark rooms. Instantly, I lost my fellow apparition. I figured he's not human at all, anyway. I thought to myself that was he the one who killed Ms. Mary? However, if I needed to know about his intentions or connections, I have to look into his soul in order to find out. But since he left elsewhere, I got out of the hiding place, and ceased control.

Various twists and turns, Jennifer acquired useful tools that would aid us through her unexpected wyrd. Eventually, we encountered "Scissorman" again, and I couldn't take it anymore, thus attacked him with sharpened fingernails on his right arm, injuring the monstrosity. I immediately rammed into him, forcing my way through with my uncanny speed. Somehow, Jennifer's back felt strange and itchy. I ran to a rather safe room, fell to my knees and began to scratch through the fabric. As I scratch, the shoulder blades grew lumps. I was surprised to this as black wings punctured slits through the blouse's back. Then again, I felt better from stretching these wings. The wings were different; they were feathered and my original wings are bat-like. I shook my head and stood up, letting Jennifer be in control again.

We kept walking and heard muffled cawing. Recognizing the calls, I played conscience and directed Jennifer's mind to release the crows. For one thing, some of my friends were slaughtered horribly, realizing my common sorrow that Jennifer and I had. Suddenly, among the crows, I sensed a human aura surrounding one. Was it Ann's spirit possessing a crow, to help Jennifer out? I was wrong when the aura's color seemed dark bluish, telling me this soul is that of a man's.

After the thanks from my feathered friends, somewhere in the second floor surprised both of us. Actually, more like found something suspicious. A bit lighter hue of red over the darker red and backsplash of the wall. A minute later, we entered the neighboring room. I took control partially, and cast a spell that make things crumble apart. Instantly, we felt the wind pushing us forward. The smell was past its rotten prime, and in that sealed room sat a skeleton, wearing a white coat, with a paramedic bag sat next to him. We examined closely, and I've seen bits of the same blue aura. We were shocked. Jennifer read the skeleton's identity, while I realized the soul from the crow belonged to Dr. Walter Simpson, Jennifer's long-missing and late father.

We wept, holding the remains in the arms, while I read the letter of the human's last moments. These nightmarish events reminded me of my darkest hour. Even though my family is still alive and well, I've been through a lot of pain as a child. Some of my human friends were assassinated by very cruel adults, and I failed to save them. What happened was I got distracted by some charm that stunned me in place. Although I had a desire to avenge them, I just couldn't kill the assailants, but I did found out that those killers were possessed by fallen demons. Instead, I lured them out, but a few Sin Hunters and human exorcists took care of them. That's when I discovered why I'm protecting and guiding Jennifer: to prevent the similar tragedy that I suffered long ago.

The last parts of the note Walter had left gave Jennifer and me a clue where to go next. But before I ceased control again, Walter's spirit appeared before me in my sub-consciousness. However, he didn't leave me. But I heard the fallen man telling me this:

"Venus Pleiades, am I correct? Even though you're among the same kind as those horrid twins, I can tell by your eyes that you have a broken heart, which its pieces have yet to be picked up. And you want to protect my daughter's very life with yours. I am grateful that you are doing this."

"How in blazes did you know about me?" I asked him.

"When Mary captured the crows, I always possess them, collecting various information about the outside world. A few of these crows told me about you and your carefree life. I understood that the rumors of that fifty-year old apocalypse legend are accurately true. So I realized that not all demons are evil, but can be decent guardians, like what you are doing now."

"If you can't seem to go anywhere else, are you actually trapped in this mansion?"

"Sadly, yes. Unless my death gets avenged, I can't join my wife above. Please, Venus. Will you please help Jennifer and me?"

"Of course. I don't want her heart to break like mine did. Besides, I lost a few feathered friends already and that cuckoo cultist's got to go!" I rammed my fist into my hand, cracking it.

"Thank you, heh." Walter chuckled. "I understand you wanted to avenge your loved ones this way, but from your will, you've gotten stronger. Good luck, Venus. And please be careful finishing this for me."

"I will, sir. You'll rest in peace in no time at all."

Instantly, he vanished. I quickly returned control to Jennifer. Between chases, we found a rather grotesque statuette of a demon and two humans. I kind of had an idea of its symbolism to one of the deadly seven, like the Scissorman. Eventually, we found an ominous room full of candles and diabolical décor which even I felt haunted. Immediately, the statuette was placed, and a trap door opened. I felt the heat coming from below, and not only that, but a disruption to my powers. It felt so unbearable, my demonic instincts provoked both of our minds, forcing me and Jennifer's very own black wings to release. I quickly crawled out of the room and recovered bit by bit. My eyes widened when I caught a glimpse of Jennifer passing out. I caught the human girl, and took her to safety, which is a guest room.

Placing her on the single bed, I checked her forehead, then her pulse. It was not serious. Merely a kind of temporary condition that only my kind would suffer from. Suddenly, it hit me from the deep corner. A remedy that can accelerate the fever, making it end quicker. Yet, I thought for moment. If I leave Jennifer here defenseless, Scissorman will find her and kill her for sure. I could be a guard, but it would take hours for Jennifer to recover. So I decided to place enchanted seals almost all over the guest room. After emptying my seal case, I stuck the last seal on the door, and cast a barrier spell to activate the seals. Seeing them glow faintly, I left to find ingredients for the remedy. Before I did, I altered my skin and eyes to human colors (however, the eyes became albino), and changed my pointy ears to human shape. My hair and clothes stayed.

The first part of the objective hit me; Dr. Simpson's bag! The contents might have what I need to make the remedy. In swift speed, I took off to the red hall, but Scissorman spotted me. I couldn't ready my claws, but gazed a plank behind me. I leapt and rolled to the other side. I taunted the demonic dickens by shouting:

"Come an' get me, fiendish fool!"

To Be Concluded . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Read part one, please

Fateful Guardian: Conclusion

He continued walking to me, but I quickly lifted the plank, causing him to fall off the woody chasm. I snickered, seeing how dumb of him to "fall" for my helpless fake. What an idiot. I resumed to the once sealed room, and grabbed the bag. I cast my shadow spell, and returned to the guest room. The bag got emptied by yours truly, attaching it with a long leather strap, and I went out again to find the ingredients . . . . and hopefully objects that would serve as projectiles. Wandering to the study, I rummaged compartments and the desk, only to find bits about the owners of this mansion. There was a book of the Burroughs family history record, so I took it. It might come in handy for the Sin Hunters. Suddenly, after walking to the door, I tripped, ramming my head into a hollow wall.

"Ouch. Hey, what's this?"

I saw something in that wall; an aluminum tin. Was it a time capsule? I couldn't figure it out. Opening it made me smirk. There was a mansion map inside. I grabbed it and unfolded it, looking at both layouts of the floors. Folding the map and stashed it, I dashed to the kitchen and checked the pantry for herbs or typical spices. There are some, but only paprika. It was one of the ingredients anyway, so I grabbed the bottle. There was something else in the pantry. It looked like a shriveled big root in a jar. I examined it and recognized the ridges; another ingredient of black root. Already, I'm halfway through. It's just that there was one more ingredient needed, but at first, I thought it was difficult to find.

Eventually, the twists and turns in the mansion drove me to the edge of my sanity. Yet, this hardship was endured when I entered a taxidermy room of some sort. And there it was. Sitting before me was a jar of an unknown organ, the last ingredient needed for the remedy. When I was about to get my hands on it, a banging sound interfered the moment. It originated from the locker-like cabinet. Cautiously, I tiptoed toward it, readying the bronze dagger that I found earlier. Out came a mummy look-a-like, which had been told in Mary's journal I found by accident. My eyes scanned for a weak point. I shook my head, realizing that the weakness is the head. With one horizontal swing of my left arm, the dagger flew straight and true toward the forehead of the corpse, making them fall dead. Quickly, my clutches swiped the jar off the shelf and into the bag. I dashed down the halls and was about to reach the same hall with the guest room, but another encounter occurred. Feeling even more ticked, I moved quick enough to resemble vanishing and stood behind Scissorman and grabbed him by the neck. I used my other hand to keep him from using the scissors and said. . .

"You're not scaring me, but bothering me enough. However, I've no time to deal with you. So, you won't be chasing us for a while. . . ."

With that being said, I hurled him down the hallway, his head slammed into the wall, knocking him out cold. In the guest room, I mixed the ingredients and dried them with the spices I picked. Then burned the concoction as incense, filling the room with the strange-smelling vapors. The unconscious Jennifer inhaled the aromatic wisps, causing her to stir in a shaky manner. That sign cued me to merge with her again. I felt her mind back to normal. She woke up and returned to the place with the secret passage. From my view and surprise, that passage wasn't so secret at all. A figure, whom I saw from the ladder, wore the same black robe that Jennifer picked up moments ago. There was also a dog, but really an attack dog, he seemed. Quickly I whispered mentally to Jennifer to disguise her herself and put on some of that perfume that was found in the master bedroom. Despite my sensitive nose, "we" passed through with ease, but I felt a jolt down the spine. I thought what had cause the sudden occurrence. My eyes were forced to see someone lying there on the altar.

"Lotte!" Jennifer shouted.

"Jennifer . . . . . ."

I couldn't hear her well due to the creepy energies flowing around me, but I could see another candle image with its flame dimming away into nothingness. The pain in my wings grew sharp as the redhead died before us. Our sorrow for the departed were bonded. My crow pals and Jennifer's good friends. We truly were alike. Even the first merging was fitting enough. Was it my concern that brought me to this human? Or was it fate itself? I quickly cleared my thoughts as I decided to avenge our loved ones in order to get the ding-dong out of the place.

Though three of my five physical senses were out, I felt a dark, sinister vibe pulsating past my soul. It was more dark than my very being. In the corner of my eye stood a closed canopy bed beneath a familiar symbol. My sight was a bit blurry, I could not tell if it was a hexagram or pentagram. Nevertheless, that bed is the cradle under the star. The vibes grew stronger from it. I heard Jennifer's thoughts.

_Should I, or shouldn't I?_

I was about to shrug it off for her. I, too, thought for a second that I'm her guardian. Being that protector, I let her open the curtains, revealing a huge infantile apparition. Our eyes widened like moonstones and we dash off. The creature chased us, so I used some of my demonic speed to help my host's legs. But the legs went out of control by my power, and knocked off a can of kerosene by accident, causing it to ignite by a torch. Normally, I don't like complex problems, but this victory made me a freaky genius.

We successfully fled, but I took a little gander that the demon persisted and the basement began to crumble slowly. This giant, I thought, should stay put. I left the fleeing Jennifer and readied the knives, eager to keep the creature quiet. I still couldn't believe he and that Scissorman are among my kin. It didn't matter anymore when I jumped high and threw a dagger at the demon's eye, stunning him. I flew a bit close, but got slammed by the monster's flaming hand. I could tell that he got very angry at me. A jolt of pain in my right wing gave me strange strength to fight back. I dashed back a bit and pinned the demon's hands using two butcher knives. Immediately, I took a sharp pole from near a torch, and hurled it into the enemy's shoulder like a javelin to a mastodon. My hands dusted each other.

"That'll teach ya." I muttered. "Now to get back to protecting Jennifer."

Before I even caught up, I walked back to the shadow of Lotte's self, knelt down and took a scalpel from Walter's bag. The scalpel skimmed through the pale violet skin on my ungloved arm, letting my blood drip into the human's wound. These thoughts of mine gave me feeling that she might make it, but may come back as a demon like me. I used the remaining blood from the already healing cut and drew a symbol on Lotte's heart. That symbol is a type that gives the corpse prevention from decay, giving it time to receive new life. Although it's somewhat forbidden for a race like me to give humans a second chance, the sympathy for this soul was too much to bear. My speed regained control and my legs took me to the elevator.

"I hope you'll live again, for Jennifer's sake and Ann's."

Even though my right wing ached, I kept moving, following Jennifer's scent. Figured that my sensitive nose was invaluable in this situation. Eventually, the trail led me all the way to the clock tower. A third candle in my second vision burned still, meaning a survivor was truly a survivor. The image faded, interfered by a sight of Jennifer nearing the source of the life energy . . . As well as our little nuisance, Scissorman. My body shifted into a shadow and I merged into Jennifer one last time, feeling my spiritual energy depleting suddenly. The feeling of vengeance surged through my mind, facing the young fiend. I could tell Jennifer remembered a clue from Lotte. It made very clear that the switches at the fuse box could put Scissorman to rest. My whispers to Jennifer got her to avenge Ann and Lotte by pulling the two switches, making the bells rang a mid-low thundering impact. I was right that Scissorman got disturbed by the racket and fell to his fate. I could help it but said . . .

"See you next fall."

I chucked afterwards, but remembered Walter and the crows' offer of assistance. The sister of the slain crow said to me once . . .

_"If those bells ever ring, give a shout to us. We'll get your back as well as vengeance."_

"Help!" I shouted mentally.

My mental voice sent an audible sound wave carried by the ringing when I sensed another sign of danger. But Jennifer found the unconscious Laura, letting me sigh with quick relief. Another voice pierced my tranquility. I turned to see a rather enraged Ms. Mary, who showed her true colors.

"You . . .you . . .killed my sons!"

I felt her hands starting to crush the neck of my defended. I had no choice but to leave Jennifer's body once more and pulled Ms. Mary away from Jennifer. Like a rope or chain, my shadow form dragged Ms. Mary's ankles toward me. Suddenly, two crows arrived to help. One of them was the concerned sis and the other was possessed by Walter. Only I could hear their angry cries.

"Stay away from my daughter!"

"This is for big brother!"

The two pushed Ms. Mary back to the ledge. And eventually . . .

"And this is for your own good." I muttered.

. . . . . Fell off that ledge.

The bell continued to ring. I stayed hidden so Jennifer and Laura can't see me. The two climbed down the ladder outside, and I smiled, feeling satisfied that both our friends have been avenged. In fact, two ghosts appeared before me. Actually, make that three with blue crows, which are spirits of dead crows.

"Venus, right?" Ann asked me.

"Yeah. Came to thank me before you leave for Heaven, eh?" I answered with a smirk.

"Dr. Simpson told us about your deed and concern." Lotte explained. "We're very happy that you protected Jennifer and saved Laura's life."

"And that," Dr. Walter added. "We thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

"Don't mention it, guys." I rubbed my head, chuckling. "Come to think, I might be ready to join the Sin Hunters, after all."

"We'll always watch over, you two! So don't be sad, and tell our fellow crows that they should be strong, too!" said one of the blue crows.

"We must go now." Walter said. "I can finally see my wife."

"Guide us, blue crows!" Ann stated.

The blue crows flew out of the doorway with much more than three avenged souls following in star forms. So there were more victims, it seemed. They said a rather huge goodbye to me. A kind that I won't forget.

"Farewell, Venus!"

"Bye, everyone . . . And thank you." I whispered, shedding a little tear.

I grabbed the bag and was about to climb down due to my injured wing, but I felt one hand healing it by massaging while the other wiped my tear for me. I looked back and it was . . . Lotte?

"Before I leave, did you fix my corpse to revive me?"

"Yes. I felt sorry for you. You don't want to come back?"

"Don't be silly, Venus. I want to meet you again someday. In fact, I'm looking forward to my upcoming life as a dark fairy. Well, I'd better get going. See you in a few decades."

"Bye, Lotte." I waved my hand.

I felt better than before as my wings carried me to a nearby town. That accomplished mission made my stomach growl, but someone caught me. It was my parents.

"There you are Venus! We were worried sick about you. C'mon let's get you into dry clothes."

"Dad!" I shouted "I can get there without you holding onto my arms like that!"

I tried to protest, but they just took me back home at the alley apartment, like nothing happened to me or them . . . . Then I realized something. Not only I turned Lotte into a dark fairy, but Jennifer's no longer human no thanks to me . . .

End


End file.
